


Schlüsselreiz

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Male Slash, POV Outsider, POV Third Person Omniscient, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, offensive!Boerne
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ein Ort, irgendwo in Deutschland. Eine mittelgroße Großstadt, wie es viele gibt; nennen wir sie Münster. An einer Theke in einer Kneipe, die schon bessere Tage gesehen hat, sitzt ein Mann. Der Mann ist nicht besonders jung und nicht besonders groß. Blond und ein wenig rundlich. Auch er sieht aus, als hätte er schon bessere Tage gesehen. Er schaut in sein Glas und es hat den Anschein, als würde er auf etwas warten. Oder auf jemanden?</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/85219.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlüsselreiz

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Cocktails: Orgasmus  
>  **Länge:** ~ 550 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** 40 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Das ist nun wirklich ein Experiment. Ich habe mich bisher noch nie an einem anderen Stil versucht. Oder an einem unpersönlichen externen Erzähler. Ich weiß noch nicht so genau, ob es mir gefällt. Aber Übung macht den Meister ... oder so. Edit 19.7.: Leicht überarbeitet. Keine Ahnung, ob's besser geworden ist ...

***

 

Ein Ort, irgendwo in Deutschland. Eine mittelgroße Großstadt, wie es viele gibt; nennen wir sie Münster. An einer Theke in einer Kneipe, die schon bessere Tage gesehen hat, sitzt ein Mann. Der Mann ist nicht besonders jung und nicht besonders groß. Blond und ein wenig rundlich. Auch er sieht aus, als hätte er schon bessere Tage gesehen. Er schaut in sein Glas und es hat den Anschein, als würde er auf etwas warten. Oder auf jemanden?

Da betritt ein zweiter Mann das Lokal. Sein Anzug sieht aus, als habe er mehr gekostet als die Kleidung der anderen drei Gäste zusammen. Er wirkt ein wenig deplaziert an diesem Ort, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu kümmern. Schwungvoll hängt er seinen Mantel an den einzigen noch stabilen Haken der Garderobe und setzt sich neben den Mann an der Theke. Er ist ein wenig größer, nicht viel, und dunkelhaarig.

"Na, schon beim Bier, Herr Kollege?" begrüßt er den Biertrinker, und der brummt etwas, was vielleicht Moin heißen könnte. Der Neuankömmling schaut auf die Karte - _oh, eine Cocktailkarte. Ich wußte gar nicht, daß dieses Etablissement bereits in den 80ern eingetroffen ist_ \- und nickt dem Wirt zu. "Ich möchte einen Orgasmus."

Der kleine Mann schnaubt und verschluckt sich beinahe an seinem Bier.

"Ist was?"

"Nö."

"Und für meinen Kollegen hier noch ein Bier, guter Mann. Er ist kein Freund von Experimenten."

Der kleine Mann sieht aus, als wisse er nicht so recht, ob er sich beschweren soll oder die Einladung annehmen. Aber da erscheint das frischgezapfte Bier schon vor ihm auf der Theke und nimmt ihm die Entscheidung ab.

"Da weiß man wenigstens, was man hat. Nicht so ein Weibergesöff." Er nickt zu dem Cocktail hinüber, der vor dem Anzugträger abgestellt wurde.

"Mein lieber Freund", sagt der Cocktailtrinker und nimmt einen Schluck, "das Leben wäre sehr langweilig, wenn man alles auslassen würde, was zufällig auch dem anderen Geschlecht zusagt."

"Pfff ..." Dem kleinen Mann scheinen die Argumente auszugehen.

"Wollen Sie mal probieren?"

"Ich zieh doch nicht an Ihrem Strohhalm."

"Selbst schuld", entgegnet der Anzugträger ungerührt. "Sie wissen ja nicht, was Sie da verpassen."

"Wohl kaum", murmelt der kleine Mann. Aber obwohl er abweisend klingt, schielt er doch immer wieder zu dem anderen hinüber und vergißt darüber ganz, sein Bier zu trinken.

"Gar nicht so übel", sagt der Anzugträger in beifälligem Tonfall. "Dafür, daß das eigentlich gar kein richtiger Cocktail ist und das hier so ziemlich der letzte Ort, an dem man einen Cocktail bestellen sollte." Der Wirt ist in Hörweite und sieht nicht besonders begeistert aus, aber der Cocktailtrinker scheint das gar nicht zu bemerken.

"Hier wird das beste Bier gezapft", stellt der kleine Mann fest, obwohl er mittlerweile das Interesse an seinem Getränk verloren zu haben scheint. Stattdessen beobachtet er den Anzugträger, der seinen Cocktail ausgetrunken hat und sich inzwischen damit beschäftigt, mit der Zungenspitze Zuckerkörner vom Rand des Glases zu angeln.

"Das gehört sich jetzt aber echt nicht."

"Das Leben wäre sehr langweilig", sagt der Anzugträger und sieht den anderen an, "wenn wir nur das tun würden, was sich gehört."

Es ist schwer zu sagen im schummrigen Licht der Kneipe, aber das Gesicht des kleinen Mannes scheint sich ein wenig dunkler zu färben. Der Anzugträger lächelt, bis der andere den Blick senkt.

"Wollen Sie noch ein Bier?" Die Frage scheint nicht ganz zu dem zu passen, was vorher gesagt wurde, und das Bierglas ist auch noch gar nicht leer.

Aber der kleine Mann wirkt nicht überrascht, sondern mit einem Mal ziemlich entschlossen, als er sein Glas beiseiteschiebt und Nein sagt.

"Zahlen!"

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kurze Recherche hat ergeben, daß "Orgasmus" kein seriöser Cocktail ist, und vermutlich trinkt man ihn nicht mit Strohhalm und es gibt auch keinen Zuckerrand. Nennt es künstlerische Freiheit ... Ich habe mir hier eh sehr viele Freiheiten genommen ;)


End file.
